Saradomin's whisper
Saradomin's whisper is an item emblazoned with the symbol of Bandos. It is one of three amulets, the others being the Saradomin's murmur, which displays the symbol of Armadyl, and the Saradomin's hiss, which displays the symbol of Zamorak. They are dropped by Commander Zilyana and her bodyguards Starlight, Bree and Growler. It requires 70 Strength to wear. It is a melee amulet and has a slightly higher melee bonus than the commonly used amulet of fury. This amulet can now be combined with a chaotic remnant, purchased from the Dungeoneering rewards trader, to create the Brawler's knockout necklace which provides a +44 melee bonus. When received with CoinShare active, the Saradomin's whisper will be dropped as 120 Saradomin's whisper shards split evenly among the players and sent directly to their banks. 120 shards can be combined to create this item. }} History Saradomin's amulets were created during the God Wars of the Third Age, after Commander Zilyana and her bodyguards scarcely returned to Saradomin's Encampment alive after a battle. They appeared on the altar at Zilyana's chamber after she prayed to Saradomin asking for help. Saradomin's murmur bore the symbol of Armadyl, Saradomin's whisper bore the symbol of Bandos, and Saradomin's hiss bore the symbol of Zamorak. In addition to being powerful, they impacted the decision making and the behaviour of the wearer, influencing them to do the will of Zilyana . Seeing that, she lured the Generals to steal the corresponding amulets of their gods: K'ril and his army kept Saradomin's hiss, Graardor and his army kept Saradomin's whisper and Kree'arra and his army kept Saradomin's murmur. Soon, all the armies were under the influence of Zilyana, and all suffered her hate. Many followers died at the hands of Saradomin's forces, until an aviansie discovered the true function of the amulets. He sent a book to Kree'arra informing him of the amulets and suggesting to assault Saradomin's Encampment with the Armadyl godsword to recover some of the things the forces of Armadyl had lost to Saradomin, such as the Armadyl crossbow . It is logical to assume that Kree'arra then destroyed all the amulets of his army (as he and his followers are not seen wearing it, nor it is in their drop table), managing to revert the fate that was traced to his race, the extinction. Likely soon, all the other gods' forces would then discover the true function of the amulets of Saradomin and start to battle effectively against Commander Zilyana and her forces . Dropping monsters Comparison with other neckwear Trivia *Although this amulet was intended for Saradomin's Bandosian enemies, it grants protection from Saradomin's followers like any normal Saradomin item in God Wars. *There is currently a glitch where the amulet stretches in combat. *There is currently a glitch where when worn, the amulet will cause weapons sheathed on the back to have strange black lines on them. *Unlike the other two amulets, this one actually has the corresponding god symbol on it. References Category:Announced items Category:Adventurer's Log items